As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some conventional information handling systems can be provided as portable computing systems that include flat panel display technology to display various types of content within a graphical user interface. Recent advancements in flat panel display technology have allowed for increasing the overall screen size and pixel density of flat panel displays. However, power consumption of some flat panel displays has also increased, impacting the overall expected battery life of portable computing systems. Additionally, content to be displayed continues to become more robust and complex placing additional performance requirements on flat panel displays and associated display technology.
In an effort to reduce power consumption demands of some flat panel displays, various conventional portable computing systems employ manual display adjustment features. For example, some portable computing systems include a user activated variable intensity adjustment feature that allows users to adjust the intensity of a flat panel display when displaying content. However, this solution may not be beneficial when portable computing systems are used in highly illuminated or outdoor environments. For example, a user may need to increase the intensity of a display to a maximum value in order to view content. This can lead to increases in power consumption to display content in highly illuminated operating environments. As such, an alternative system and method for reducing power consumption of flat panel displays within information handling systems is desired.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.